nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ebon Shadowshot
Gruntijackal's Talk Page (Classic) (8th July 2011-7th January 2012) Please edit the current talk page, the link above is simply inserted for archival purposes and to keep the current talk page less cluttered, laggy and easier to read after 35 or so sections. Thank you, --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I got a year's worth of 3-month Gold cards, that is, assuming my sister doesn't take any like she wants to. All she does is play Halo, which I let her do on my account. She prefers to play with me on splitscreen on Call of Duty so she can use my classes and not bother with them, and she doesn't have any friends on there to talk to, plus I think she is too young to be unsupervised on Xbox Live (She's 12. I'm sure you know how females are treated, how 12 and unders are treated, and how people talk in general on there) Thankfully I've convinced my parents to not let her have Gold, but that's a whole year that they might end up changing there minds. I think she should wait until next Christmas. I never had Gold until I was 13. Anyway, I'm mainly angry about the Xbox because of War for Cybertron. From what I've seen it looks like it has potential to be one of my favorite games of all time. An extremely well made shooter that gives you a long, challenging, fun, and at times funny campaign that has all the charm that the 1980s cartoon had? Check. A fun multiplayer mode where you can kind of create your own Transformers and battle it out in a very Call of Duty meets Transformers kind of system? Check. An incredibly fun survival mode much like Nazi Zombies where you can play as tons of different classic Transformers characters? Check. I want that game so badly, but now my Xbox isn't working. Magma-Man 19:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya. Nice to see a fellow member on these sites. Name's AussieOtaku, if you wanna chat, let me know. AussieOtaku 11:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey ES, I'm going to go through all of the canon and weapons pages and remove an Good Weapons or Best Map categories okay? DeadRaiser Beware 21:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know, huh? It's been a long while, and I see a lot's changed around here. Ah well, nice to be back, mate. And with a vengeance, lol. AussieOtaku 21:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea So, I came up with an idea. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but just for future reference. Maybe we could have a page dedicated to the history of the Wiki or like important events of the wiki, sort of like the page for the Cold War, but for everything. I dunno, just an idea. EternalBlaze 23:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) re: That's true as well... I think Sniperteam and MM would suffice, considering that they've been here for as long as I remember. EternalBlaze 16:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Permission I was just wondering... What if I made templates for the Wiki, like what other wikis have. I dunno how I came up with this, but I did and I'm just asking an admin (in this case, you) for permission because I'm just being safe before actually doing it and getting in deep shit or something :D So anyways, I was just wondering if you'd let me make templates for stuff, like a template for any current featured article or a warning template for users who have been caught doing something bad. EternalBlaze 23:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) By the way, if you're okay with me doing templates and want to see a bit of what I already have going, just check out my sandbox. EternalBlaze 23:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles Hey Ebon. It's nearly February and nothing has been put up for Featured Article. Magmas inactive, so I think you should do it. In my opinion, the nominations should be No Safe Place (by Damac), Nicht so sicherer Raum (by PaC), Nichtverrückt (by me), World of Death (by you) and Bombed Out by EB and I7. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Requested Featured Article (of February) If it is still possible to nominate an article for February, I'd like to nominate Perk Zombies by Perk-a-Cola. The idea itself is very good and revolutionary; making nominating it would spread the idea to other users (registered and non-registered alike). EternalBlaze 16:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) A Message to Ebon the reveal. Thanks Thanks for getting the next articles nominated. I've been really busy with school and vacationing from school that I haven't had the time to come on here that much. I should start coming on here more regularly now! Magma-Man 19:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I look forward to bringing my tyranny to all assisting the admin front and keeping the wikia a great place. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey ES. Guess what? I already have my next two storylines planned out. They are going to be called Casted Shadows '''(This one you most likely already know about) and '''Eternal Conflict (This one I didn't announce) Just to let you know, I will be giving you some spoilers on things to come from me. Bye. DeadRaiser Beware 14:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) aww man Haha I kinda figured that out when you said that on someone's message wall, but I really don't care to be honest, it was just poking fun at MM xD EternalBlaze 00:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Comrade Shadowshot. I am enjoying Installation 00, and have a few questions. #What are the weapons? #What are the perks? #Is Fortune's End based on Uncharted? ;) 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Okay! *Goes to work* DeadRaiser Beware 23:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot man. Also, I think I know what what Fortune's End is. If it is that, you are right. I do think it's great. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) That would be great, It'd be good to see Dead Rising+ being an active place again. Go on to this wikis chat at around 5:00pm Sunday, and we can discuss this. I'd also like to say that Concrete Jungle is at around 70% main completion :) 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) For the first part, I don't mind if Dead Raiser dies. For the second point, the Val'kyr will not appear in Remember When... as Ebon is powerful enough already and both Dead Raiser and Ebon will not survive Remember When..., they will die. DeadRaiser Beware 12:51, February 29, 2012 (UTC) 900bv Nah, i'm not too bothered whether my character dies. Anyway, it's pretty easy to resurrect a character ^_^ Also, I think I have found the image for my character. It's an anime version of The Terminator, and it shows how I am a more dark, violent counterpart to you're character, who prefers non lethality. Also, he looks like a badass. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but my use of the Volt Thrower DG-1 and yours of the Tsunami Cannon shows you prefer the more unlethal solution rather than being violent, twisted and rather sadistic, but the good sadistic :D 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Character Hi Ebon, I am planning a new game and I was wondering if you have a human picture (preferably computer generated) that would be a character in the game. If you do, he will be known as Shaun Murphy, you're name. If you can, try and make him a young adult age, but it doesn't matter if he isn't. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what abilities he could have, but I am certain I want him to use a minigun, as pictured. If possible, I kinda want him to have 'stages'. The first stage could be hulking minigun maniac, then toned down into stage two he uses an unidentifiable modification to the Volt Thrower DG-1 and during the final stage he uses melee and when at a distance he uses an S&W Model 29. I hothis is all applicable and helps you. Also, I asked you whether you wanted to be in an upcoming FULL GAME of mine. If you do, just send me a preferabley computer generated human image. If you can, make him around young adult age. Also, he will have your real name. Thanks. [[User:900bv|900bv]The Spatz Machine 22:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC)